dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus vs Keldeo
Samus vs Keldeo is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 3! Samus Aran from Metroid (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on Keldeo from Pokemon (nominated by ZackAttackX)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Sorry for the delay with this one! Had a few technical issues, but we're underway with the matchup featuring Samus and Keldeo!" the commentator announced, as two portals opened up. Samus strolled out, caressing her arm cannon, as Keldeo burst out from the portal, redemption his only goal. The Colt Pokemon gritted his teeth, aware of his new opponent's power. (Cues music) "So, you like to hide behind a suit of armour, do you?" Keldeo growled, turning into his Resolute Form. "Whatever. Don't expect it to protect you from me!" he snarled, making a beeline for his foe. Samus pointed her arm cannon at Keldeo and prepared a rocket. HERE WE GO! Noticing the incoming rocket, Keldeo darted to one side, allowing it to pass by him as he progressed towards Samus. The bounty hunter dodged an incoming Secret Sword attack from her opponent, leaving a bomb behind, which detonated in front of Keldeo, blasting him away with great intensity. The Colt Pokemon landed well and launched a Water Pulse at his airborne foe. Samus made quick work of the pulse of water, but Keldeo threw himself into her with a powerful Aqua Jet. The Colt Pokemon carried Samus into the forcefield, then blasted her in the face with a Water Pulse, which sent her down towards the battlefield floor. Keldeo dropped down in front of his foe, full of adrenaline. "The reason I lost last time is because I was holding back." Keldeo explained, preparing another Secret Sword. "That WON'T happen again!" he yelled, slashing at Samus. The bounty hunter lifted her free arm and grabbed Keldeo's horn, catching the Colt Pokemon off guard. She then threw him into the air and hit him with a quick succession of kicks before grappling him with her whip, slamming him into the ground repeatedly. She then blasted him with a beam of energy from her arm cannon, which launched the Colt Pokemon. Keldeo recovered quickly, firing another Water Pulse into Samus' chest, sending the bounty hunter tumbling. She rolled to recover and glanced up at Keldeo, who used Double Team in an attempt to decipher the real Keldeo from the fake. Too late! The Keldeo army was getting too close, so Samus opened fire on all of them. She destroyed all the clones with relative ease, but was oblivious to the real Keldeo's whereabouts. Meanwhile, the real Keldeo had taken to the air and flew down towards the bounty hunter with an Aqua Jet for momentum as he struck her vertically with a Secret Sword, splitting her in half. Samus' halves dropped to the floor and Keldeo glanced up at the titantron, which decreed him the winner in tremendous fashion. He beamed in delight at the outcome. "How's that for redemption?" he smirked before being beamed away. Conclusion "Whoa! I knew this guy wanted to make a comeback, and that comeback looks to be on! A dominant display by the Colt Pokemon has thrown a spanner in the works of Samus' progression hopes! This battle's winner is Keldeo!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game World Cup Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights